


Shot

by Woon



Series: A collection of Harvey Bullock/Reader fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst?, F/M, in the hospital, shot in the line of duty, wounded lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey is angry at the reader, his lover, for getting shot.





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> a 4-month-old prompt request combined with a current drabble request from the same person who patiently waited for the first request.

_ As she opened the car door, there was a loud scream coming from the alleyway, instinct kicked in and she pulled her gun out of its holster. _

* * *

Harvey nearly crashed his car trying to get to the hospital, storming in, pushing past nurses on his way to get to her room. Huffing and puffing when he reached it leaning against the door frame. Relief at seeing her awake and watching some god awful talk show. She laughed too hard at something said and he could see pain etch its way across her features. “Hey.” She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hope you didn’t run over citizens to get here, Harv.” Her tone was teasing.

He should have smiled and joked back, instead he yelled at her. “What the hell were you thinking, (y/n)?!”

The beautiful smile evaporated the teasing left her voice, “Do you mean what was I thinking when I heard someone being attacked? I was thinking this is my damn job, to serve and protect.” She pressed the button to adjust the bed so she could give Harvey her full attention and anger. “Or what was I thinking as the bullet struck me, while in the line of duty?”

“ **You could have died** .”

“That was a possibility. It is the risk of the job, I knew it when I entered the damn academy. I knew it when I started my first beat. We all know it could happen at any time, we are cops, Harv.” 

Harvey let out a resigned sigh, “Yeah. I just can’t have it be you.” He finally walked over to sit next to the bed, placing his hand on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love if you liked it by hitting that kudos and maybe an encouraging comment as well.


End file.
